


Heart

by Aurorazilla



Series: Heart, A Clexa Domestic Trashpiece [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I, SO, So yea, fucking domestic as FUCK, idk i feel domestic and fluffy, this is based on a legit procedure and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't thikn of a good title my bad<br/>Anyway<br/>Clarke and Lexa receive good news! Set in an AU where none of season 3 that wasn't gay in anyway didn't happen :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> I have feelings?? haha that's weird???  
> anyway read on pls

Lexa paced nervously outside of Arkadia's medical clinic. She didn't understand the technology the Sky People possessed, but this procedure was... it seemed impossible, even for _their_ standards. She looked at the strange bandage on her arm – so pristine and clean, as was everything in the clinic – and winced. Though she was asleep the entire procedure, it still frightened her to think about the pain she'd have been in if they let her be her stubborn self and not take the strange medicine. 

But, she'd endured a lot of injuries. It was nice to not have to feel this one entirely. 

Finally, the metal door slid open, and Abby Griffin stood in front of her, with a wide smile.

“Did... did it work?” Lexa asked, feeling horribly embarrassed for appearing so nervous (Abby had seen her this way before, when she and Clarke told Abby that they were together, and when they told her they were getting married, and when...) despite Abby not truly being her subject, rather than her equal.

“She's waiting for you,” the older woman said, the smile remaining on her face as she walked passed the Commander.

Lexa needed no further urging, and hurried inside of the private room to her beloved, who was sitting down on a comfortable bed.

“Did it work?” Lexa asked ner.

Clarke held up a piece of paper and Lexa looked at it, confused but eager. 

Clarke seemed to have noticed the brunette's slight frustration, and pointed to a small line amongst the medical clutter.

_Pregnant: Positive_

Lexa's green eyes widened, and she looked at the blonde as they filled with tears. “We... that's our...?”

“The procedure worked. That's our baby.  _Our_ baby.” Clarke confirmed, pointing to her lower belly.

It was a breakthrough that had almost been lost through the years on the Ark, but Abby and her colleagues had been researching ways to ensure human survival. Through bone marrow – something Lexa knew little to nothing about, but of which Clarke knew plenty – DNA could be extracted and... whatever happened after that, Lexa didn't really know or understand, but it made her Clarke pregnant with  _her_ child.  _Hers._

“I love you,” Lexa said happily, the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. 

“I love you, too,” Clarke leaned in to kiss the brunette, joy filling her heart.

When she met Lexa, she was broken, and somehow, she helped Clarke heal. Never before did she believe she would fall in love with the Commander.  _Her_ Commander.

If love was weakness, then, hell, Clarke would accept that weakness gladly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably doing a series. Maybe I might have one on their relationship before this...  
> Anyway  
> Follow me on tumblr, where I also posted it:  
> tiny-gay-commander.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
